


Don't You Say That

by youriko_is_my_jam



Series: 50 IruMatsu Prompts [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: She was going away.





	Don't You Say That

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the start of a series of writing prompts on tumblr! Someone said I should do IruMatsu for all of them so why not.  
> Prompt 1. "Don't you say that... not you"

“Don’t you say that… not you.”

Kaede smiled. “It’s true…”

Miu was shaking. She couldn’t believe it. This girl did it. The girl who kept everyone together. The girl who was so overwhelmingly positive it physically hurt. The girl she loved. All of this and she did it.

“I… I can’t believe it…”

“Well… it’s happening…”

“I can’t believe you’re going overseas to play the fucking piano for a bunch of old fuckers!”

Miu huffed. This was the first time in a while Kaede would be away from Miu. Of course, Miu would be able to handle it. This girl genius would be able to handle any fucking thing thrown at her! Although she would miss her stupid piano playing girlfriend while she would be overseas. Honestly, she felt like a clingy dog. Anyone would in her situation! This was the person she saw everyday and loved suddenly going away! Sure it was for a week but it was still a lot.

The inventor fell back onto the sofa in their shared apartment. Kaede sat down next to Miu and wrapped her arm around the taller girl. She leaned her head onto Miu’s shoulder.

“It’s only for a week.”

“That’s a long ass week.”

“Come on! A week is like… one hundred hours,” Kaede said.

Miu frowned,”No, Kaeidiot. It’s one hundred and sixty eight hours. Far too many hours.”

“Just sleep it off! Or go hang out with Shuichi.”

“He’s boring.”

“Then… Ouma?”

“He’s a little shit stain!” Miu whined.

“Then sleep. Or make inventions!”

Miu let out a groan.

“How about… just call me. Video call. But not when I’m performing.”

“I guess…”

Kaede smiled and kissed Miu on the cheek. Miu knew she was being a bit annoying but it was understandable on her part. She pouted. The pianist sat up and walked to another room leaving Miu to herself.

A few weeks later, the two were inside the car driving to the airport. Miu parked the car and the duo walked into the airport. It was a few hours before the flight so Miu took every single second she could with Kaede. Once the time for the flight actually came, Miu was a sobbing mess. Kaede smiled at her and patted her head. Shuichi, who had also come along, had to peel Miu from Kaede.

“I’ll be back soon, alright?” Kaede said.

“Mhm…”

“Shuichi, please make sure she doesn’t like… jump out of a window.”

Shuichi laughed,”Of course.”

Kaede waved as she left the two.

“It’ll just be a week, Miu.”

“Yeah… just a week.”

It was amazing once Kaede had finally come back.


End file.
